


Spirit Break

by revenblue



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional self-harm, Forced Oral Sex (that neither of them want), Heinz thinks he deserves it, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape, Self-Hatred, Self-cest, Set during the movie, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, nobody asked for this, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: He's you butbetter, and you both know it.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Heinz Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension), Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platyborg, Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus (pining)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Dick or Treat - Scrohto Region





	Spirit Break

**Author's Note:**

> [Yup, Pokemon move.](https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Spirit_Break_\(move\))
> 
> Some notes/warnings:
> 
>   * I don't use female-associated terms for anatomy here, just "hole" and "cock", although there is a reference to impregnation. The phrase "real man" is used, in the context of actions, by a character who's bought into some aspects of toxic masculinity; this is not a statement of what I believe "counts".
>   * Heinz's self-loathing makes him somewhat of an unreliable narrator when it comes to interpreting intentions, bc he projects that onto everyone else. Take everything with a grain of salt.
>   * Heinz going along with this fucked up situation without protest doesn't make it not rape. Same goes for Perryborg.
> 


For another _you_ , your double is so... _different_. Lying to Perry the Platypus? You would _never_ do something like _that_ , he _trusts_ you, and that's a nice feeling, being _trusted_.

"And as for _you_ ," he adds, whirling around to push you up against the wall, entirely too close for comfort and filled with a fury you can't imagine directing at anyone but _you_. Not even _him_ , even though he _is_ you, so like you and yet _not_ , because _he_ is actually _successful_ and you're just a _failure_ , a _schnitzel_. Honestly, you'd wondered how long it would take before he noticed.

His leg presses between yours and, yep, that's your most shameful fantasies coming out from where you buried them, right on cue. All you can do is bite your lip and hope he doesn't feel the dampness between your legs.

Grabbing your jaw tight in his gloved fingers, he turns your head roughly so he can _inspect_ you with his single eye, and of course he finds you _wanting_. Anyone would.

He pulls back, just slightly, and for a moment you think you're free. Then his hand thrusts into your pants, his gloved fingers rubbing through your slick, and it's all you can do not to moan like you haven't been touched like this in years. Which you _haven't_ , by the way.

"How long have you been thinking about it, huh?" he murmurs, stroking in just the right way to make your knees weak. Of course he knows what you _like_ , he's _you_. "Wanting someone _inside_ you?"

Voice failing, you shake your head instead, not wanting to admit you want this at all. Trying to convince _yourself_ , not just him.

Wrenching your pants down, he tears your sodden underwear off and shoves his finger up your hole, wriggling it around inside you, rough enough that you have to clutch at his shoulders for support. "Long enough to be _dripping_ from it, I see," he sneers, pulling back out. "You _disgust_ me." Throwing you to the floor, he kicks at your ribs, then lifts the tail of your lab coat and thrusts two gloved fingers back in, yanking you up onto your knees. "But that's all you're _good_ for, isn't it?"

You nod, fighting back tears. He's only saying what you've known all along.

The worst part is knowing Perry the Platypus has to see you like this. He's _trapped_ , and not by _you_ , and that just reinforces how inferior you are to this other _Heinz Doofenshmirtz_ , who not only _defeated_ his Perry the Platypus but took over the Tri-State Area too.

"And _you_ ," he says, this other you, looking at- "Other Dimension Perry the Platypus, if you so much as _think_ of escaping from your _trap_ , I'll kill your little _boyfriend_ here." The word hits you like a second boot to the chest. "Actually, I'll make Perry the Platyborg do it. Oh _Platyborg_ ," he calls, and you don't dare look up at the thumping metal footsteps. "Put your foot on his neck, like _that_ , yes. If either of them try to leave, you know what to do." Then he, and his fingers, are gone.

Shivering, you look anywhere but at Perry the Platypus, trying to ignore the throbbing between your legs as you clench on nothing. Is he watching? Is he _hard_? You can't bear to look, not sure which answer terrifies you more.

On your other side is Perry the Platyborg, his foot just light enough on your neck that you can still _breathe_ , and you suppose you should be glad he's not staring _at_ you, the intensity of his gaze focused off into the distance. All you can do is search his mechanically stiff form for any sign of the platypus you know. He doesn't so much as _twitch_ as you shift your arms out from under you, so steely and impassive he makes _your_ Perry the Platypus look like an open book. Soulless, that's what he is. You're not a fan.

Curling your fingers around Perry the Platyborg's other ankle, you stroke his fur, wondering how deep the circuitry goes. Wonder if he can _feel_ this. At the back, where you can't see it, you find a nasty-feeling claw when it tears your finger open. One good thing about your arms being _titanium_ , you haven't wired them up for _blood_. Just pain.

Does your Perry the Platypus have ankle claws like this? Or is this another thing the other _you_ added? Maybe you should ask Perry the Platypus later, when- when he _thwarts_ you. Or, the other you, you suppose. It's not like _you're_ capable of Evil with your dripping hole on display like this, the stench of your arousal filling the air around you until you're squirming in shame. Pathetic, that's what you are.

Hands grab onto your cheeks to mark _his_ return, spreading you apart as he lines up- He has a _cock_. Why are you surprised, he's better than you in every _other_ way, why not this too? It's all you _deserve_.

Digging his fingers into your hips, he rams his cock into you, all the way to the base. You barely have a chance to get comfortable before he's pulling back to slam into you again, rubbing your face into the floor as he does. Slick sounds echo off the walls with every thrust and you suppress a whimper. His cock feels like the ones you keep in your drawer, hard and knobbly instead of twitching or pulsing like the others you've taken, but it's small comfort to know he has to buy his cocks on the internet too. "You've done this a lot, huh?" he gloats, while you bite your lip to keep quiet. "It's a shame I can't fuck a _baby_ into you with this, but then again, you'd _like_ that, wouldn't you?"

The words send a jolt of heat through you and you whimper, unable to help yourself. "Takes one to know one," you mutter, rocking back onto his cock, because the cat's out of the bag _anyway_. That's the only way he could _know_ , if _he's_ into the same thing. And then you keep going, because being _quiet_ wasn't working so well for you, you have monologuing to do. "Hey, did you ever tell Charlene, or-"

"Platyborg, shut him up," he snaps, over your monologue. _Rude_. "With your _cock_."

Lifting his foot from your neck, Perry the Platyborg kneels by your face and pulls you up by the hair, his flaccid cock at your lips. Where was he hiding that? And is he soft because he's still Perry the Platypus underneath all the metal, or because of what this other you did to him? Do you _want_ to know? His soulless eye, the one that hasn't been replaced yet, fixes you with a stare and for a moment you think you see sympathy in it.

Why would someone like _you_ deserve sympathy? If that's what you saw at all, it _could_ have been a trick of the light. Or wishful thinking. Seeing something in his eye that probably doesn't exist any more.

"Fine," you say, because this is going to happen _anyway_ so you might as well make it easier on yourself, and heave a sigh. You've sucked a lot of cock in your time, sometimes even willingly, what's one more? Even if it _is_ weirdly spiky. Does _your_ Perry the Platypus have one of these too, or is this another of the other you's _modifications_?

The other you doesn't slow down, mashing your face against the hard metal and harder muscle of Perry the Platyborg's body every time he slams home, and you hate that you're getting off to this but it really _is_ all you're _good_ for, isn't it?

Taking Perry the Platyborg's cock into your mouth _properly_ , you tease at it with your tongue, making a show of moaning, because _he_ at least deserves to get something out of this whole situation. He's not _you_. So you make an effort to learn the shape of him, split in two at the spiky tip, still _soft_ despite your efforts. You try not to think about _why_.

Especially since Perry the Platyborg isn't even pulling at your hair to complain about your _performance_ , he's just _standing there_. Does he _need_ to, when the _other_ you is controlling the pace anyway?

"Nice and _obedient_ , isn't he?" The other you leans over to put his lips at your ear, voice hushed like he's sharing a secret. "You would not _believe_ how tight he is. Or, well, _was_. Maybe I'll let you try him later, show you what you're missing out on." Snaking his gloved hand under your shirt, he pulls you against his chest, tweaking your nipple until you're writhing to get away. "I'd be doing you a _favour_ , we _both_ know you're not enough of a _real_ man to fuck your _own_."

Warmth floods your cheeks and groin and you force back a whimper, determined not to cry. He'd only take it as proof you're not a _real man_. That's what _you_ tell yourself every time you break, after all.

He licks the shell of your ear and laughs, his breath burning hot against the damp skin. "Then I think I'll break in _yours_ for you, since _you_ haven't done it yet. I bet he's still so _tight_ , isn't he, _look_ at him, so _tense_ and desperate to get _free_. He'd make such a nice Platyborg, don't you think?"

The thought makes you want to retch. Perry the Platypus is your _nemesis_ , he's supposed to _fight_ you, not- not stare dully _through_ you like Perry the Platyborg does, all light gone from his brown eyes. Eye.

Rocking back into the other you, you reach between your legs to rub at the closest thing you have to a proper cock, hoping _getting off_ will end this faster so you can be disgusted with yourself in peace. It wouldn't be the first time. Won't even be the last, because you're weak and pathetic, a _failure_ , and everyone can see it. That's why they all _leave_. Except Perry the Platypus, so far, but it's only a matter of time before he abandons you too.

"Do you _always_ get off to being the most pathetic thing in the room, or am I _special_?" he says, because of _course_ he knows what your breathing sounds like when you're jerking off. It's not like you can give him a real answer with a mouth full of cock, but he twists your nipple until you groan in pain and that's apparently close enough. "Both? You _disgust_ me."

You disgust _you_ as well, but he doesn't hear _you_ complaining. Not that he needs to, he _is_ you, he knows how you think. The only _difference_ is that he's _successful_. And the, uh, the eye thing. And his _backstory_. Okay, so there are a lot of differences, but he's still _you_ underneath it all.

Which means, you have to assume, that your _failure_ is _your fault_ somehow. Something _you_ did wrong. Falling for Perry the Platypus, maybe, or- or something earlier, when even the _ocelots_ didn't want you any more.

Why would they? You're a _failure_ , a _schnitzel_ , barely a _man_ let alone an _ocelot_ , no matter what your paperwork says. _This_ is all you're good for, getting fucked by more of a man than you could ever be. You'd be lying if you said you weren't _good_ at it by now. That and _peach cobbler_ , those are the only things you have any sort of skill in. The only things you haven't _failed_ at yet.

His breath rasps in your ear with each thrust, because _he's_ getting off on this _too_ , he's not _that_ different. Just _better_. "You really are _incompetent_ , aren't you?" he growls, twisting roughly at your other nipple until tears prick at your eyes. "Can't even make a functioning _inator_ by yourself. It's a good thing _I'm_ here to fix _your_ mistakes, huh? So I'll get those two _boys_ to _fix_ the inator, and once _that's_ done, I'll do what _you_ couldn't and take over _your_ Tri-State Area."

Where do _you_ fit into that? You'd _ask_ , but you're still sucking on Perry the Platyborg's cock, which hasn't even _twitched_. Does he even still feel anything down there?

"Don't worry, I'll make sure _you_ see it too," he murmurs, almost kindly. To rub it in your face, like he's rubbing his gloved finger around your aching nipple. "Without _you_ , I wouldn't _have_ a second Tri-State Area to rule. And we're the same person, so it'll be _like_ you took over yourself." He chuckles, and there's a cruel edge to his voice that has you clenching shamefully around his cock. "Except it'll be _me_ doing it."

While he gloats, you let your fingers wander to the harness he's wearing, soaked with his fluids. Is he getting off on this? On _punishing_ you? The thought churns at your stomach and you force back a sob, stroking him the way you know _you_ like in case _he_ does too, but you're starting to think you _aren't_ the same after all.

He groans in pleasure, dragging his gloved palm over your chest and down to where his cock splits you open. "You're _enjoying_ this, aren't you? Finally being _good_ for something?" Curling his fingers around the tiny nub you wish you could pass off as a proper cock, he yanks viciously at it, each tug sending another pulse of heat through your aching body. "With how _wet_ you are, I'm shocked you haven't _come_ yet. Since you like being _fucked_ so much." He lowers his voice, audibly smirking. "Does _he_ know you're a _screamer_?"

Tears in your eyes, you shake your head, refusing to look where the other you is pointing. You can't bear the thought of Perry the Platypus's disgust at what you've let happen. It's all _your_ fault, for not being good enough. Not being _strong_ enough.

Pulling his hand away, he straightens, and you have to fight the urge to beg for him to keep going. Are you really that desperate? He spreads your cheeks again and you moan, because apparently you _are_. Rubbing his gloved thumb over your back hole, slick with your fluids, he doesn't wait for your invitation before he thrusts it in deep.

Humiliation washes over you at the intrusion and Perry the Platyborg's cock isn't enough to muffle your scream as you come _anyway_ , tightening around him with a shudder. You hate yourself for this, for crying, for _wanting_ it.

"I knew you were _pathetic_ ," he says, hauling your ass into the air by the hole, "but I didn't know you were _this_ pathetic."

You can't even bring yourself to protest as he impales you on his silicone cock, pounding into your oversensitive hole again and again, because you deserve this, don't you? All you're good for is to be _used_ and then discarded like the trash you are.

When he's done, an eternity later, he does exactly that. Pulls out of you and leaves, without so much as a sneer. You're not even worth _that_.

As he walks through the doorway, he snaps his fingers. " _Come_ , Perry the Platyborg." 

You brace yourself but obviously the other you didn't mean it that way, or Perry the Platyborg didn't _take_ it that way, because all that happens is Perry the Platyborg pulling his still-flaccid cock from your mouth and following the other you out without a second glance, and you're not sure whether to feel glad or disappointed. Both, probably. It's been that kind of day.

The worst part, still, is that _he_ had to witness all of it. Perry the Platypus, your _nemesis_ , who might have been a _friend_ someday but you just ruined _that_ faint hope, didn't you. Now he knows how you talk to yourself in the privacy of your own mind.

Is he _disgusted_ yet? Or does he _pity_ you? That's all you _deserve_ , now that he knows what you really are. You can't bear to turn around and see which it is.

Groaning at the ache in your groin, you struggle to your feet, and pull your pants up with a wince. Your shaking fingers fumble at the fly and you bite back a curse, painfully aware of Perry the Platypus staring at your back. What do you tell him?

Nothing, apparently. You don't know where to even _start_ to explain so you _don't_ , just brush yourself off and hobble after the other you.

This is a you who's not a _failure_ , can anyone _blame_ you for being curious?

* * *

He's changed his gloves. That, more than anything, shows where you stand in his mind: exactly where you do in _yours_. The mess everyone else steps around, or over, or _on_ , because no one actually gives a fuck about you.

Why did you ever expect anything else?

**Author's Note:**

> More notes:
> 
>   * Perryborg deliberately interpreted that last order the way he did, as a subtle rebellion against Doof-2. He, unlike Heinz, recognises the difference between them. (He also takes advantage of Doof-2's ambiguous wording whenever possible.)
>   * Heinz came _so close_ to figuring out how different he is from Doof-2, it pains me that he didn't go all the way ;_; Bc they _are_ different, Heinz is kind where Doof-2 is cruel, etc. That much is clear in the movie, when Heinz defeats Doof-2 _with kindness_ by giving him a replacement toy train bc he felt bad for Doof-2 or w/e.
>   * I never did get the chance to bring up Roger and my headcanon here, that Doof-2 murdered his younger brother with Choo-Choo and blocked out the memory, because I figure it's more terrifying to recognise yourself in an alternate you who's doing things you would _never_ and know you're really not that different deep down.
>   * I have no idea how Perry's responding, but he's almost certainly in emotional distress over this.
>   * Idk whether Doof-2 picked up on Heinz's feelings for Perry, Perry's feelings for Heinz (because yes there are feelings there too), or both. Or if he was just trying to be as cruel as possible by implying something, bc who knows if he has the empathy to recognise pining? He does recognise flinching when he sees it, though, because he finds enjoyment in cruelty.
>   * Heinz tries to pretend it never happened afterwards; when he's offered the chance to forget the whole day, he jumps at it.
>   * I have been screaming pretty much the entire time I was writing because what the _fuck_ brain.
>   * ~~But hey at least I've written PNF selfcest now.~~
> 



End file.
